


Irresistible 2

by MajesticSerendipity



Series: Irresistible [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to emily being unable to finish what she started in irresistible 1, Alison is still dreadfully turned on, troubling her all day in school. Ali needs to deal with the frustration, with or without Emily. However she is at school, will she be able to get away and avoid being caught? Will Emily figure out what is wrong with the blonde? If so, will she give Ali a helping hand, or will she leave her to use her own devices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible 2

Alison is sitting in her class before lunch, waiting for the clock to tick to the time signalling her departure from class. Every minute of the morning felt incredibly torturous, it was too many hours since she saw Emily. The brunette had relentlessly tortured her body and mind, she could not escape the tantalising thoughts of the mornings activities. No matter how hard she tries, all she could concentrate on is the overwhelming memory of Emily’s back arching, her mouth wide agape, screaming her name as her muscles tighten and release, the perfectly flawless image of Emily cumin. Every time she attempts restoring her attention to the teacher, speaking about something incomprehensible, science was it?, Ali’s body forces her to zone out, regardless of her effort her attention is always returned to the throbbing and slick heat between her legs. She tries squeezing her thighs tightly but all the motion enables is an increase of the intense throb. Ali can feel her arousal coating her, and soaking her knickers. At this point she is extremely concerned, that her juices had soaked through her skirt too, causing an unsightly wet patch to be left on her seat, let alone the shame that follows having to walk around school like that.

Once again, her mind wonders back to the brunette, the way her eyes linked with hers, a second before her body was about to notify Alison of her amazing sexual performance, Em’s eyes smouldered with lust and love. A combination that just melts Alison inside to out, literally at this point, tingles rush through her body completely stealing her breath away. Suddenly Alison becomes scared of her hormones, if she cannot control her brain..her body may just….release the tension in front of the whole class. Panic arises as she understands that she wouldn’t have a chance to be able to muffle the sounds if she came, there’s just too much pent up tension stored within her body. It certainly would be an interesting first for her, to cum without being touched, however she would not be surprised if it did occur. She had felt so overwhelmed with arousal since Emily has rode her thigh, the sight of her, it’s just so intoxicating and alluring.

She was so angry that the girls had viewed their most intimate moment, but secretly the other half of her was annoyed Emily hadn’t received the chance to return the favour. She knows that is selfish of her, but seriously she felt so overwhelmed with how turned on she felt, she really didn’t care with how selfish the need was. Earlier after the confrontation, Alison nearly begged the 3 other girls to leave the room, she didn’t care what the girls would have thought of her or Emily. Unfortunately, the look of embarrassment on Emily’s face after being caught had seared into her mind, she had caused that. She could help but kind of feel guilty for making Em feel that way. Emily had reminded her of the girls before she pounced on her, at the time she didn’t care less, she was fixated on how sexy and stunningly dreamy the brunette was. God she had messed up, Emily will probably want to avoid having sex with her for a while now. Frustration exploded through her mind, she desperately needs Emily later, no forget later, she needs her now, thrusting her skilful fingers deep into her heat and twirling around her clit. Alison whimpers out loud at the simple thought, realising she just heard herself make a noise, her eyes widened with absolute fear. Had she attracted unwanted attention?, she glanced around herself, trying not to make it too obvious. Relief washes through her as she recognised the noise was too quite for her classmates to notice. God, she was turned on beyond belief, she cannot go into her next class like this, she’s already missed everything said in all of her classes this morning, plus…she really cannot afford to cum in class. Ugh, her mouth felt so dry, she really needs a glass of water.

Convinced that Emily will not help release her insistent aching arousal, Alison registers that she has no choice but to take her matters into her own hands, and create the what she would be sure would be an earth shattering orgasm. She cannot help but think how much of a devastating shame it is that Emily will not want to have sex at school, or anywhere, so soon after being caught having sex by there best friends. Especially as it is such a public place. She just knows having Emily bring her to orgasm would make her cum so hard. She is sure that nothing she has ever felt would compare to the orgasm, Emily could evoke right now, it would go so far beyond earth shattering…that she is certain it will shatter the universe.

Alison thinks about the area in the school she is least likely to get caught, huffing aloud she figures the girls toilets is the only real option. She’s not happy with her chances of getting discovered for the second time in one day, but the painful ache serves as reminder that she has little choice. She supposed she could cut school early, but she thought about how that would appear to her best friends, the school and her father. It’s so annoying currently how she cant get away with skipping a day or two, everyone is constantly watching her, she was sure she would receive a search party within ten minutes. She resigned herself to having to deal with this on her own in a extremely publicly place.

Her abdomen is really starting to hurt, not just in her lower achy regions, she can feel the pressure in her stomach so tightly wound like a coil. Why did Emily have to affect her like this, god she cant take this, she feels so overwhelmed. When she is around Em, sometimes she feels like a sex fiend, all she wants to do is make her scream. God Ali couldn’t stand how wet she was, of course she had changed her knickers after her escapade with Emily, but now they were more than soaked through, again. She wished she had brought another spare pair, although she did not expect to be still so turned on from the vivid experience this morning, especially after their friends rudely intruded.

Trying to take her mind off Em, she endeavours to concentrate at the board, it reads.

'Je voudrais aller a Paris

Ou est la tour Eiffel? s’il vous plaît

Parlez-vous anglais?’

Oh my god, she was not even in science! It’s French class!, ‘god this girl is turning me insane with lust’ she thinks ‘I didn’t even know where I was’. After reading a few lines she identifies the meaning of the French. Ten seconds, wow a new record of the day, before her brain fleets back to the brunette. This is freaking unbelievable, even the board has a way of reminding her of the brunette, Ali and Em’s dream to go to sweet Paris. Her mind falls back to this morning, Em peers down at her, her eyes open half lidded, watching the ministrations of her tongue. Alison deliberately makes a show of her movements for Emily. Allowing her to see the tongue twirl around her sensitive clit. A gasp erupts out of the girls mouth, her body violently twitches.

Suddenly she was ripped from her reverie as the bell rang, and the teacher reminded them to complete the homework. Before most of the students had got up Alison had packed her books and belongings and was nearly out of the door. Quickly she rushes towards the bathroom, hoping to be in and out of there before a lot of people head into the toilets. Relief washes over her as she views she door, in a few minutes her head will be clear. She reaches the part of the hall that diverts off to the food court and the other aisle that directs people to the front doors of the school, which is where the toilets are. As she steps into the fairly empty junction, she hears her name being called by her beautiful girlfriend. Internally she wants to respond to her, wants to answer her, kiss her and hug her. But she feels desperate to stop this insane lust from taking her over, she really cant risk doing something stupid to Emily, or cumin in public in front of other students. So she turns her face cold, and keeps looking ahead, not showing any sign of noticing her brunette, although every part of her soul is radiating tingles throughout her body due to being in her presence and extra excited lustful state. If only Emily knew what she did to her, if she knew she was putty in her hands right now. God she still probably wouldn’t touch her, them fucking evil girls, interrupting their fun this morning. That reminded her, she made a mental note to mentally murder Hannah later for staring at Ali and her naked brunette for a minute too long, this morning.

Emily blanches at Alison’s new found demeanour. She really did not like it one bit, the way her attitude completely changed when she called Ali’s name. Suspicions of Alison’s ulterior motives rise within her, what was she up to? Sometimes she really wanted into the mind of Alison Dilaurentis, life would be completely easier, if she knew she weren’t skulking off to be dark Ali or Vivian. Rapidly she chased after the women, and caught her arm, and swung her around “Alison” she spoke in a stern tone.

Oh, the simple contact on her arm, made Alison breathe deeply in, there was absolutely nothing sexual about it in fact it was an angry grasp with her fingers digging into her skin, but anything Emily right now, sets her hormones on a gradient higher than before. Alison internally flinches at the manner in which the brunette spoke to her, clearly she was not best pleased at Alison’s intentions of ignoring her. Warily she lifts her eyes to meet her brunettes, she sees anger, fear and hurt lingering in her glare. She mutters quickly trying to rectify the situation “Em..” Emily cuts her sentence up “Where are you going?” she says firmly, making Alison aware she is not messing around. Alison lies hiding her true motives “Emily, I’m just going to my locker” something about the way Alison replies makes Emily feel uncomfortable, she was unsure if Ali was telling the truth, she still felt quite suspicious, and reckoned the girl was probably lying, her demeanour would not change that dramatically just for going to the locker. Emily stares at her observing the girl, hoping to see a break in her attitude.

Alison can feel Em staring her down waiting for her armour to break. Emily decides she is not going to get a truthful response just yet and realises she needs to use other tactics, she looks sweetly at Ali and smiles, knowing she doesn’t want to lose view of the women even for the briefest second “Okay, lets go to your locker”. chastely she kisses her on the lips and locks her arm around the blonde’s behaving happy. Subtly she drags her towards where her locker is located “Aria, Spencer and Hannah are waiting for us at our table, lets go meet them after.” she suggests.

Alison lips tingle after the brunette pulls away. She shakily breathes out, trying not to make the brunette aware of her current state, she really didn’t want to have to admit how turned on she was, and have the awkward conversation that would follow….suggesting she should sort herself out. Hearing that simple sentence about meeting their friends caused disappointment and dread, to sink into her body. All she needed was time to fulfil her needs. Instead she was being forced to entertain the notion of spending time with her best friends, usually she would not mind their company, but currently all she desires is her girlfriend naked in a private place where they could ravish each other. Knowing that was not going to happen anytime soon she huffs, Emily frees her locked arm around Alison, steps to the side of Ali’s locker while the blonde opens her locker, placing her unwanted books inside. Em studies her every move, Alison could tell she was looking for anything out of the ordinary. She seems to be better at hiding her motives now but she’s not quite there yet, clearly Em feels she is up to no good. “Okay, lets go” Alison begrudgingly agrees, allowing Emily to grasp her hand this time. Emily quickly grasps the hand and holds firmly, unknowingly Em causes warmth to spread throughout Alison’s soul and body.

Once reaching the white six seat lunch table the girls smile at them, politely they return the smile, their friends eyes shift down to the couples hands, noticing the entwined attachments, there faces suggest they are not used to seeing blatant affection shown between them. Alison thought that was rather silly really due to the fact they saw the two girls having sex. Reluctantly Emily allows Alison’s hand freedom, and perches on the seat opposite her girlfriend, she stares at her briefly, and then shows her best friends her attention.

Hannah spoke first saying something about how Caleb wont speak to her about rosewood. Alison once again tries her hardest to interact with the real world. But she just can’t, especially not with the brunette opposite her. She practically continually stared at her since the second they sat down on at the table, occasionally glancing towards the others to check they were not aware of her incessant need to absorb Emily into her mind.

Emily was the first to notice Alison staring at her, she could feel a constant gaze drifting her way. She glances towards the direction of Ali out of the corner of her eye, and views the blonde dragging her ocean deep blue dilated eyes lasciviously along her form. She continues to chat to her friends now aware of her blonde checking her out, she smiles to herself, glad and joyful that she can withdraw that reaction from Ali. She returns her attention back to her friends and jumps into the conversation as soon as she feels it’s necessary “he wont tell you what happened until he is ready” she thinks about how Ali is avoiding telling her what she was up to earlier “You gotta be patient and wait for them to tell you” she looks towards her blonde knowing she is biding her time until she expresses what is wrong, she flirtatiously smiles at her, knowing she has not stopped checking her out, Ali shoots an alluring smile back. Hannah realises that Emily is not just talking about Caleb and looks between the pair wondering if something is not quite right between them. Breaking the moment, Hannah questions “Can I have a word? Em” using her body language to suggest she wants a private conversation on another table. Emily responds confused at what she wants to talk about, she eventually assumes Han wishes to talk about Caleb “sure” she smiles gently at Ali and addresses her “be back in a sec babe” Alison nods and smiles back allowing Em to know she was listening.

They reach the table ahead but to the right side of where the other girls are, they sit and concerned Hannah asks “Is Ali acting secretive, again?”. Taken back by the question, Emily sits there shocked, eventually she mutters answering “I don’t know” Hannah waits patiently for Emily to explain why “when I spotted her in the hallway, I called her name and she just….behaved ice cold” she stares at the table and quietly says “like she used to” Hannah looks over Emily’s shoulder to the right, scrutinising Alison “I asked her where she was going and she told me she was going to her locker” she huffed dejectedly, she recalled her thoughts “I didn’t believe her”. Hannah frowns and mutters “Do you think she is up to something?”

Meanwhile Alison is in her own world still unable to connect to the world for long, no one but Emily can demand her concentration, and keep it right now. She swears the other girls have tried saying something to her, but she just could not keep her mind long enough in the present to understand what they are mumbling about, she guessed from the odd word she heard, that they were chatting about clothes and shopping, although if they actually were that was beyond her. She shuffled on her seat trying to feel a bit more comfortable, instead that does not happen, her knickers are unbelievably wet, her body buzzing with sexual tension, she felt so swollen and just ready. That was an understatement she was more than ready for sex, she felt like she had endured an mean teasing for a week. Accept none of that had occurred, and she was away from Emily all morning, just one extremely hot sexual experience this morning. She really wanted to escape this farce and relieve her itch.

Attempting to calculate her way out of the situation she realises that excusing herself without a proper reason is going to cause her brunette to be suspicious and her friends. Leaving sneakily while Em’s with Hannah wont cause a positive reaction either. She thinks about excusing herself to the bathroom, letting Em know too, but she is aware that time would be limited before she is checked upon by her best friends and judging by Emily’s look at the locker she will want to go with her to toilet. ‘Ugh, I’m stuck’ she thinks. Alison feels completely trapped, feeling overwhelmed by her body’s arousal she decides to take the risk of being caught by her best friends for the second time in one day, she decides to try to make a break for it without personally telling Emily, she looks towards Aria and Spencer not caring if she is interrupting and states brashly “I’m going to the to the toilet” Aria and Spencer can feel something is not quite right with Alison, she doesn’t usually speak to them in this tone anymore. They answer “Okay” noticing she was not taking her bag with her, they observe her walk away from the table.

"I hope she is not" Emily answered Hannah, she could not cope with Alison shutting her out again "she said she would tell me as much as…" During the middle of her sentence, Emily freezes, she sees her blonde making haste towards the exit. Instantly she is concerned and suspicious, before Ali manages to get halfway through the room, Emily is off her seat, chasing after her blonde. "Alison" she sternly calls "Where you going?" Alison sighs and halts allowing her brunette to catch up, she feels as if she is never going to get away. Emily stops a couple of steps behind her and softly repeats "Ali?" reluctantly the women turns around to face Emily "What, Em?" she gently responds. "Where you going, Ali?" she asks for the second time today, seeming calm "I’m going to the bathroom, Em" Anger mists over Emily’s face "You expect me to believe that?, Alison” now Alison’s frustrated in more than one way “Yes, Em you should because that is where I am going!” Em angrily replies “Okay, then ill come with you!” Alison wants to scream, can’t she just get a little time by herself. “No Em, I don’t need an escort to the toilet!.” Emily was so not going to let her out of her sight the blonde was up to something “Alison Dilaurentis, whatever your going to the toilet for, we both know it wont be to use the toilet. So unless you want to tell me, why your so desperate to get into the bathroom, I suggest we sit back down at the tables.”. Groaning hating that Emily could read her motives better than she used to, however still not well enough know what her troubles are, Alison returns with Emily to the table, angrily she adds “I’m not up to anything, Em”. Emily rolls her eyes at her not believing a word the blonde says, she tries to speak as close to a whisper without speaking that quietly “Something is different about you, since this morning, Ali. Is something wrong?” all the sudden it clicks in Emily’s mind ‘did the girls catching them or the conversation after upset her?’ “Did the girls upset you this morning, when they caught us?” embarrassment re-enters through Emily as she remembers being stark naked with Ali attached and inside her, eyes observing a moment that weren’t theirs to view.

"They annoyed me for intruding, and I still want to torture Hannah, for staring at you. But no, if your wondering if that’s why I want to go into the bathroom. You would be wrong.” she thinks ‘Well kind of, if they hadn’t of intruded I wouldn’t be in this hell right now.’ Emily feels as if she has missed a part of the puzzle, the key part that will solve the mystery that Dilaurentis, tucked away into her mind. Giving up, for now. The brunette stares at the blonde trying to distinguish a certain demeanour, that gives away the missing jigsaw piece, but instead she gets no answers and turns her attention to her friends. She notices Hannah is back in her seat, eyeing them, trying to discover the content of their conversation. Aria pulls her attention away from Hannah and asks if she could borrow her English notes. Em agrees and leans down to get her bag.

Alison completely understands Em’s behaving suspicious and commanding, she’s not always been so clear cut, she sometimes sways in between being a good person and a bad person. Emily leans forward, as her arm searches under the table. Suddenly Alison’s breath hitches, Emily doesn’t usually wear really low tops, Alison thanks the gods that Emily asked to borrow her clothes today, because here she is gawking at her curvaceous breasts. She's leaning on the table now her breasts squashed, she is completely enraptured, someone could currently shout at her and she would still stay fixed. She is so stunningly sexy, ‘how can someone be that beautiful’ she thinks to herself. Alison can feel more juices collecting between her legs, just from the view of Emily’s assets.

Finally Emily finds the only book in her bag, her sight returns upwards, she catches her girlfriends discovering her breasts, her eyes unmoving latching on that particular part of her anatomy, her mouth agape. She leans up slightly, allowing Alison a better view, her breasts that are no longer pressing on the table. Emily taps very lightly on the table to gain Ali’s attention, quickly the pupils flit to meet Emily’s. The enchanting look on Emily’s face forces Alison’s breath away, she smiles at her in the most sexy lascivious way, god that unpredictable smile, she was sure Em was going to reprimand her, Em’s eyes are dark and dilated, god this women knows how to turn her to jelly. Emily opens her mouth slightly, unaware that it seemed just as sexy. Emily licks her lips, her tongue smoothly slides over her lip.

Emily hears Alison release a involuntary quite throaty moan, at first she is shocked, and stares at the wide eyed blonde. However she quickly regains her senses and glances around her, sits up and pretends she only just finished finding the book in her bag. She checks each of their friends faces for recognition of the moan and who it came from. Nope nothing, she sighs with relief and hands Aria the book “I need that back by tomorrow, we have English class third period” Aria smiles and says “Thank you, I just couldn’t concentrate earlier” thinking back at the attempt to wipe Emily and Alison out of her mind, yes that had been a long lesson.

Emily returns her attention back to Alison and smirks now wanting to tease her a little, she slips her foot slowly up Alison’s bare leg, starting at her ankle. Before she reaches anywhere above the knee, Alison’s breathing had turned into sharp puffs. Surprised at the reaction, knowing she couldn’t really get away with anymore without alerting anyone, she drops her foot. Dumbfounded at her current state, Emily stares at Ali, watching how her bottom lip is dropped wide open, her checks glowing pink, her eyes half open. She stares trying to piece together why her blonde was so turned on at the simple sensation and at a peek of her boobs. After a couple of minutes she thought about the last time she pleasured Alison, she was never this….responsive. She offers the blonde her left hand to hold, shakily Alison takes hold of the hand, and they rest on top of the table. Emily strokes her thumb over the back of her hand hoping to sooth her somehow. After a while she returns her attention back to the blonde, Emily notes that instead she’s sure she just made her worse. Flabbergasted that she’s causing such a strong reaction within Ali, she pulls away her hand not wanting to cause the blonde to moan or tremble, afterwards she thinks about how long it has been since she made Ali scream. It really didn’t take her that long at all to remember as it was only last night, she thought ‘she really should not be this worked up’, promptly her memory flashed back to this morning, Ali made her cum but she didn’t get the opportunity to return the favour. ‘Surely that cant be why can it?’ she thinks, her mind fluttering through the images of Alison between her legs, Ali’s amorous eyes fused to Em’s, expressing pure unadulterated lust. Her checks flushed like they are now. Emily knew she had found her answer, that’s what has been wrong with her brunette, it certainly explains the strong desire for her to be separate from the rest of them, and her intent to go to the bathroom.

A epiphany surges through her mind, her thoughts reasoning ‘Oh god!, fuck!. Of course! THIS is why she’s acting suspicious. Shit! I feel sooo bad for doubting her’ Guilt sinks into her body, she hates feeling this, she really should of trusted her blonde, she feels slightly ashamed at assuming the worse. She feels the need to apologise to her girlfriend for behaving so inappropriate. Gradually Em smirks at her blonde, and contemplates ‘but I know how to make it up to her’. She winks at her.

She flirtatiously smiles at her girlfriend, totally knowing why she was so determined to go alone to that bathroom, she offers Alison a mischievous expression, Ali was sure that she wouldn’t want to have sex with her after being caught this morning. Nothing could ever deter her from desiring sex with Alison, okay maybe at the most she would be put off for a few hours. But right now, after hearing that most delicious moan, and knowing her woman was so sexually turned on, she couldn’t avoid how seductive and alluring all them thoughts were, and how much she now wanted her. Suddenly she is quite turned on herself, although nowhere near Alison’s extent, so personally she has enough time to tease her girlfriend just a tiny bit more. She decides she will just have to be careful, and she will have to use her skilled knowledge of knowing how far she can take it, they both cant afford for a moaning, trembling, cumin Alison Dilaurentis at the dinner table.

Aptly timed, as if this is decided by some higher power, Aria gets up from her seat next to Alison, excusing herself to go retrieve something to eat from the cafeteria. Emily sees her opportunity, whips around the table and steals Aria’s seat. She leans her head, on Alison’s shoulder, and says “what?” to her best friends, all glaring at her for changing seats to sit next to Ali. They say nothing and continue with the conversation, Emily doesn’t really care this time about the topic, she sure if it’s something important, or about that evil A then they will intentionally suck her back into the discussion. So instead she lifts her head of her blonde’s shoulder, waits for her to look at her, and rapidly pecks her chastely on the lips, Em gives her another mischievous smile, allowing her blonde to know she is up to something.

Alison watches Emily curiously knowing this hour was about a whole lot longer, Emily was going to tease her, she could see it hidden in the crease of her eyes. Oh my god she was never going to make it through without orgasming. She was so sure of it. Em perches her head back on her shoulder, she waits long enough for Ali to believe that the brunette’s look meant nothing. Emily checks for others peeping at them in any direction, that could see this move, especially taking longer with their friends. She perceives its kind of a dodgy option, people could see her behave this way, but still she really cant resist the temptation of making Alison squirm. Without notification Emily slides her hand under the table, Ali tenses realising this could be part of her plan. Instead she holds it beside her, waits for the blonde to to stop tensing. Once she has calmed and probably thought nothing was going to happen, she gently but firmly moves her hand to the bottom of Alison’s knee. It was obvious to Emily the blonde had felt the invasion of a hand on her knee, slowly the blonde turns her head and attempts to catch Emily’s eye’s. They plead with her, to not do something like this to her at the school dinner table, but at the same time Em can see the raw desire in her eye’s. She had never viewed her so lascivious before, god she loved this expression, she just knew she would do anything to make this look return in the future, without making things too cruel for Ali. Her girlfriend sets her stare directly at their friends, trying to keep her facial expressions clear, and to be imperceptible of her new predicament.

She slowly inches her hand up the inside of her thigh, and stops after she travels a third of the way up. She teasingly holds its place, after all she didn’t want to move too quickly, she wanted to haul this out. Slowly she draws shapes on her thigh gently tickling her with her fingertips, sometimes she would stretch her fingers towards her destination and slowly move her fingers back. Em hears Ali exhale a shaky breath as she strokes her hand higher, her hand pauses sitting halfway up her leg, she continues the same ministrations as before, tickling and stretching towards Alison’s centre. After a short while she allows her hand to climb higher, ceasing just before her core not touching it just yet, this time Alison’s breath hitches and she sharply struggles to gain new breath into her lungs. Emily can feel the humid heat radiating from her mons. It’s Emily’s turn for her breath to hitch, she hadn’t even touched Ali’s core yet but surprisingly she could feel slick juices on Ali’s thigh. Wow she was so turned on, Emily nearly went to torment her again, by brushing lightly over her centre, but Alison’s hand clamped firmly over hers preventing any movements. Alison held her hand trying to steady her breath, breathing in deeply. As soon as her breathing stabilised enough to speak she connected her eyes to Em’s and uttered quietly just loud enough for her to hear “I’m so close.” Emily felt her body respond to the new knowledge by sending electric pulses straight to her mons causing her clit to throb. Overwhelmingly in that second all Emily wanted is for Alison to release her palm so she could encourage her to cum. Even with a lust hazed empty mind, Alison could tell that Emily’s face had changed she looks primal, her hand began to wriggle trying to break free of Ali’s prison, she didn’t know if the brunette was still aware of where they are, or if she didn’t care, but she knew the brunette needed to finish her here. So she just about managed to whisper “not here” she took deeper breaths trying to calm herself further “Will scream” If Emily’s mind wasn’t clouded over before it certainly was now, the picture in her mind of Alison muscles clenching while she screams, took over her mind, oh she desperately desired to see that again, no not desired, she needed to see that now.

Rashly she stood up clasping her hand around Alison’s, her friends whip their heads to Emily’s abrupt motion, “Me and Ali are gonna go for a walk” not waiting for an answer but hears them from a distance this one sounds like Aria, huh she must of got back to the table at point, “But Lunch is nearly finished” a voices similar to Spencer’s mentions “See you in class, don’t be late.”, briskly she drags Alison out of the dinner hall, and…. where’s the best place, the choir room would block out noise but too many people can see in there, during her fast pace walk she realises there is little choice. She thinks of the nearest bathroom, the one she caught Ali trying to enter earlier. She pulls Ali along directing them to the girls bathroom, hoping the walls are somewhat sound proof, and that no one will come in.

Finally they reach the elusive door and enter the bathroom, Emily releases Ali’s palm and quickly checks over the room for people by pushing open each of the stall doors. Relief flows through her thank god no one is in here, she could not cope with hunting out a free bathroom. she thinks to herself, remembering how turned on her girlfriend is ‘I certainly don’t think Alison could wait to find another bathroom, even if there is 20 people in here.’

Before Alison can fathom what’s happening the brunette pushes her in the end stall, locks the door, and shoves her harshly against the wall. Instantaneously Emily flushes her body firmly against the blonde’s, there breasts collide, there lips mash together in a hurried kiss, with Alison’s hand tangled in the brunettes hair. As their lips massage each others, a wondrous feeling emanates through the girls bodies, for Alison it adds to the terribly overwhelming feeling building in her abdomen, she really cant cope she needed to cum before this kiss, she needed to cum from the minute she saw her brunette exit the bathroom this morning. After a brief heated make out session, Emily begins to feather kisses along Alison’s neck, quickly her neck tilts allowing Em easier access. After peppering lite kisses along the neck, Em sucks on Ali’s pulse spot hoping to leave a mark, the blonde women bites her lip, as uncontrollable heady whimper forces out of her throat at the immense shock waving sensation, collecting at her ridiculously soaked core. ‘Wow!’ Emily thinks, hearing the melodic whimper, that sound is extraordinary, Emily feels incredibly encouraged to elicit another from her dreamy girlfriend. She never imagined Alison’s moan could ever make her feel like this, Ali feels like a drug, something she just has to keep soaking into her mind over and over again.

The strong reaction from Ali fuels Em’s right hand to travel down the side of the body. Skimming over her side boob, along the stomach and to the hips, the hand grips her hip and her lips bruising return to Ali’s. The soft lips move in perfect sync, this time the kiss deepens, their tongue’s enter each others mouth and massage fervently. Alison at this point feels weak, her legs feel ready to buckle under her weight, her mind solely belongs to the sensations Emily is providing her with. Her mind is completely utterly empty, slave to Emily’s ministrations, if she wants to torment her further, she has no choice to go with the flow. Alison really couldn’t cope if she had to endure more teasing, but all the same, her body would have no choice but to follow the motions, her mind is not able to protest against the teasing. Emily releases the pressure between their bodies a tiny bit, giving herself enough room to slide her hand along the material of her skirt, she yanks it down, past her hips and drops it to the floor bunching at her feet. Em’s hand tracks down the side of her leg, feeling goosebumps arise across her skin, tantalisingly she moves her had towards her destination. After reaching her core, her instant reaction is a moan of approval at Ali’s wetness, she had never felt or seen her so wet before, she already knew her juices was slick down her legs but at the source, oh god she was irresistibly wet, even through her knickers. Half of her wanted to drop to her knee’s and taste her deliciousness from the source, but the other half wanted to feel her slippery tight heat enclosed around her fingers. Knowing Alison wouldn’t last long enough for both, she decided on fingers first and settle tasting her off her fingers. Perhaps if they were lucky, they would have enough time for a second round, in which she could eat her out.

She gently caresses her clit through the lace material, making sure not to add enough pressure to amount to anything significant. Alison would call this teasing if felt capable of calling her out, instead she trembles and her hips involuntary twitch searching for more pressure. Frustratingly she finds none, Emily intentionally moves with her rather than against her. Ali whimpers in way that suggests she is begging her, for more, for anything. Her girlfriend responds by licking her lips, and finally kisses her. Eventually Emily drags her lips away, gasping for breath, Ali does the same accept her breathing seems considerably shallower than Em’s. Emily nearly considers taking her by pulling the lace aside, however she prefers there to be less restriction as possible. Angry at the materials existence she whips her hands away from her core, and nearly tears them as she fumbles them off her hips and down her legs, they bunch up with her skirt.

Alison really could not believe this women was teasing her, why couldn’t she just leave her clothes on, and just get straight down to business, she is more than ready for the moment that will rock her world. Eventually the brunettes hand is back at her core, before Emily continues her dilated eyes make sure they connect with Alison’s. She spreads her legs giving Emily permission and access. Instantly Em slides two fingers through her folds, a moan erupts from Alison, god she had waited too long for this irresistible pleasure. Emily’s fingers are already thoroughly coated with Alison’s juice, so with out any warning she thrusts her slender fingers hard into her slit. Alison gasps and moans, at the unexpected motion, her breath rapidly increases, oh god she just knows she wont last very long, it just might be embarrassing. Instead of allowing Ali to get used the penetration the brunette withdraws, she adds another finger, corkscrews them as they penetrate her. Oh the blonde instantly feels dizzy her mind swims in complete arousal as her body stretches around the long talented fingers, electric sparks immediately fly through her body. Emily watches Ali lean her head against the wall, her lips salaciously part in incredible pleasure, while trying to sharply suck in air. God Alison looks so ravishing, stunning and sooo god damn hottt, in complete awe of the picturesque view Emily’s inner walls flutter. She would do anything for this women if she asked her. Emily feels unbelievably wet now. If only Ali was semi-conscious enough to placate her needs at the same time. Alison’s hands search to gain purchase on anything, first of all they scrape the wall, secondly they grasp onto Emily’s sides, digging her short nails into her skin.

Ali sexily looks back to her brunette watching the chocolate eyes, soak in Alison’s expressions and tiny movements, the lustful heady enthralled look aimed at her. Oh, that look, it makes her tingle. Her hips unconsciously rapidly twitch. Em’s fingers leave her depths, when she is half way out, she uses her thumb to find Ali’s clit, slowly she circles it, causing delicious tension, after two rotations she slams her fingers deeply inside her blonde. She moans deafeningly loud, a hot sparking wave of pleasure shooting in her core, the incredible sound reverberates around the small white bathroom. Emily huskily moans in response, as she feels Alison’s walls pulsate around her skilled fingers as the blonde’s body spasms crunching towards Em, encouraged by each vivid pulsation, she knows Ali is just one movement away. The blonde wants to beg for more, but surprisingly she cant seem to find her voice, through her laboured breathing. The massive pool of heat collected in her abdomen throughout the day, is cresting ready to break through the dam and free the pleasurable gushing heat. Emily hastily extracts her fingers, beyond desperate to hear scream and feel her centre tighten, with lightening speed she powerfully inserts the three fingers while vigorously curling towards her beauty’s engorged spot. Wow Ali is phenomenally erotic when she cums, her body rigidly contracts, Alison lets out a earth shattering silent scream, her face portrays extreme overwhelming pleasure and intense emotional experience. Emily is in a breathless awe of the most incredibly erotic sight she has ever viewed, Emily feels heat sear towards her abdomen, as her core briefly clutches at nothing, her mouth feels dry as a desert. Ali’s centre painfully tightens around her fingers, ‘Christ her orgasm must be intense’ she thinks, Alison’s juices burst out of her, streaming down her already too wet fingers, pouring down her hand, and wrist. Coating the outside of her mons, causing dripping down her legs.

Alison had always thought this feeling was mythical, that sex could never be this heavenly, that it was never possible to feel this much electrical magical elation. Oh how wrong was she, this feels amazing, her soul felt perfectly connected to Emily in ways other had never managed possible, her body exploded in the most intensified orgasm she had ever accomplished. Oh fuck, this feeling, she never wants it to stop, as if hearing her prayers, Emily’s fingers vigorously rams into her tight core, persuading her body to allow her in and out, Emily manages to corkscrew a couple of times, eliciting the bliss to extend. Alison really cannot catch her breath, but right now that does not matter, she would happily never take another breath if she got to feel this for one more Millisecond. God she loves Emily for inducing this magical orgasm.

Feeling the release of Ali’s internal muscles, Emily finally extracts her fingers from her blonde. Waiting for her to come back down to earth, she steps back, aware that Ali could now support her own weight. Emily trails her eyes down the flawless shape of Alison’s body, allowing her eyes to devour every contour, she stops at her drenched mons, and after a while viewing her long sexy legs. Mm the sight of her will never grow old, shame she still had her top on though.

Alison’s breathing slowly returns to a natural state, mm she feels so truly satisfied, it felt great to finally have a clear mind. She lazily opens her eyes half lidded, she notes her brunettes eyes are seductively appraising her body. Wanting to share an appraisal of her own she adds “That was wow!” she pauses, thinking of the right word, really none of them expressed the true experience it was literally on another planet, dreamily incredible. So she settles for and declares “Magical”. Emily alluringly smirks at her, pleased at her own performance. Their dilated ocean blue and chocolate eyes connect, Em lustfully smiles, allowing Alison to know she is not done with her yet. The blond gasps. She whimpers feeling unbelieving horny again, she was sure this girl will be the actual death of her, the cause of death declared: sex with a goddess.

Emily salaciously brings her three slender fingers, covered in Alison’s juice to her plump lips, slowly she slips one of them at a time into her mouth, clasping her lips tightly around the individual digit. Her eye’s closed. Oh, that is soooo sexy. Emily hums at the appreciation of the taste, on the second digit she slowly parts her lips, offering Ali a peep of Em’s tongue circling and searching for more of her secretions on her digits, this time her eyes are open, viewing Alison showing complete awe-inspiring lust. Alison moans, at the erotic action, before long Emily’s fingers are clean and out of her mouth. Her tongue is slipping out to lick her bottom lip, collecting any of the secretion left. Emily bites her lip, while hoping to taste from the source. Seductively she pushes her body once again against her blonde, causing a whimper to release.

Clearly forgetting where they are, and that this should end here. Alison attaches her lips once again to the brunette’s tasting herself on Emily’s lips. The sensation causes the kiss to become fervent, promptly Emily’s hand once again travels down her body, feeling her shape. she stops on the outside of her thigh. Alison really cant believe this is about to happen again. She had just stopped feeling tortured and yet the brunette was encouraging her to want more again. Emily teases her by suggesting she is going to place her fingers back into her core, she drags them across the skin from her thigh heading toward her clit. Before she meets the mons she pauses. Looks Alison directly into her pupils. She flirtatiously smiles, and drops to her knee’s. Emily realises she just dropped to her knee’s in the most unhygienic place, next to a toilet, she thought ‘ew’. Instead of grimacing of the thought, she continues to keep her eyes linked with her blonde and leans in to kiss her clit.

’Oh god, she is going to’ before she has time to complete that thought, Emily’s guiding her legs gently apart, and swipes her tongue along her labia. Emily moans at the delectable taste of the Alison Dilaurentis. Emily goes out of her way to clean every inch of her drenched mons, causing a odd gasp here and there. Gradually Em teasingly circles Alison’s clit, after a couple of rotations she works on speeding the movement up and combines different pressures. Wanting to change it up a bit, she occasionally adds the odd flick and letter into the mix. Before long Alison breath hitches becoming laboured. Alison feels white shock waving mind clearing sensations ricochet towards her core, causing the tight coiled searing heat to resurface, although this time it just felt less intense. She felt kind of glad, she didn’t think she could survive another orgasm like the previous. Em Pauses the breath taking motion and slides the tip of her tongue along the mons towards her slit, before Alison has time to predict her next action she lifts and hooks Alison’s right leg over shoulder and plunges her tongue into her depths. Alison whimpers and squeals at the amazing surprising stretching feeling, she tangles her fingers into Emily’s chocolate brown tresses. Emily gets to work on searching out every juicy drop of Alison’s last orgasm. When she is satisfied she has found it all she massages her, the brunettes tongue circling and curling the tip directly into Alison’s special spot. Oh, that’s such a delectable feeling. Alison moans loudly as she feels burning heat add to the collection in her abdomen. Instantaneously Emily replies unconsciously moaning, causing the vibrations to add to Ali’s excitement. Ali can feel her heart pounding in her chest. “Yess!” she exclaims.

Emily slips her left hand through her garments down to her own centre massaging her own bud between her legs, she plans to orgasm shortly after Alison. She makes sure to pick up her pace for herself, knowing Alison is not going to last too much longer, well not if she has this her way. She uses her left hand to play with Ali’s clit, using different strength’s, sensations and keeping the motions unpredictable for the blonde. Emily begins pistoning her tongue inside the women, randomly curling her tip towards the g spot, creating a powerful rhythm. Before long her girlfriend is harshly gasping for air, the coil of pleasure in her abdomen ready to release, her walls fluttering, causing her body to unpredictably spasm. She moans, and shouts “FUCCKKK!” Emily is quite close herself, she is just about managing to multitask at this point, her mind, soul and body is calling for her to cum. She briefly pulls away and breathlessly commands “Look at me when you come” and returns to her ministrations.

Needing her blonde to finish now, she curls her tongue into the spongy location, and places comfortable pressure on her clit. Immediately her soft, wet insides contract around her digits. Oh, viewing the dreamy, majestically erotic sight of her woman, cumin because of her, her back arching, her linked ocean deep blue eye’s filled with ecstasy and love, her lips parted grabbing the air her lungs are so desperately screaming for, throws Emily harshly and desperately into her orgasm. Her core clenches hard, around nothing, she feels empty. She hears Alison scream “EMILY!” through her elated state. Her mind automatically responds by screaming “Alison!” Her response is muffled by Ali’s centre, causing the vibrations to jolt white searing electrical orgasmic shocks into her during her orgasmic state. wow that feels extraordinary, for both of the girls, Em’s tongue still buried inside her. Alison views her brunette cumin at the same time, while Em views Ali cumin. This just makes the moment feel so much better and sends both of their orgasms spiralling into something massive. Heavenly experience’s, although Alison knew this orgasm was still smaller than her last.

The sensations in their bodies and screams take precedent to the simultaneous noise of the heavy door bathroom opening, and 3 sets of footsteps fall into the room. Silence falls in the room, partially because the girlfriends are trying to recover from the orgasms and because the intruders do not know how to act, at first. They are all staring at the bathroom stall, underneath the door they notice a pair of knee’s that obviously belong to Emily on the floor, and clothes bunched where a pair of feet to be, they all assume that’s Alison. Quickly one of the intruders responds “OH MY GOD!” panic obvious within the women’s voice “NOT AGAIN!” Aria shouts, breaking down in the moment. Now she has heard both of her friends cum, while she literally heard and saw the other this morning, oh my god this was all too soon. She quietly mutters “I think I’ve been scarred for life” Hannah briefly chuckles finding Aria’s reaction funny, but adds her own thoughts disgusted that Emily trusted Alison enough to fuck her and in school, in a aggravated tone “Can’t you two keep your hands off each other!” Spencer interrupts her next hateful comment, about to leave Hannah’s mouth, calmly Spencer lectures “This is a school, your lucky its us walking in not anyone else, although again id rather it not of been us” Spencer’s, Hannah’s and Aria’s nose recognise the smell of sex, that was present this morning, causing a twitching nose from Spencer.

After falling back to their sense’s and feeling completely sated, Emily withdraws her tongue, they listen to their best friends uninterruptible words, they once again felt the brutal embarrassment and mortification that accompanied them during the majority of the morning. Alison once again was the first one able to speak from the emotional trauma “Have you seen my girlfriend!, how could I keep my hand off that body.” She eyes her brunette and asks rhetorically “Why would I want to?” Emily internally agrees at her statement, thinking that’s the way she feels about Ali. Emily stands up giving Alison enough room to pull her clothes up. Alison grimaces at the awful feel of her cold partially wet and dry secretion covering her knickers. Smirking, adding a slight torment to her words she apologises to their best friends “Sorry, girls you caught us having sex again, but at least you didn’t see us this time” adding an afterthought “I can’t help it if, I’m irresistible”

Emily rolls her eyes at Alison, reluctantly but internally agreeing. Christ, caught twice in one day. The mortification of that, Jesus she is never going to live this down. She supposes it could be worse it could of been someone else, like… Sidney, Jenna, oh no…Paige, that would have been unbearably awful, to have her discover them being intimate, only because of how awkward the situation would be. “Sorry” she says quietly, to the women not wanting to say anything more than that.

Alison checks Emily over, she gently strokes her fingers across her face to wipe away any cum. Emily checks Alison over, she looks completely fine. She smiles at the intimate gesture from Alison, also silently communicating she is good to go. Alison’s hand drops signalling Emily is clear, but for good measure she licks her lips checking. Meanwhile Alison is unlocking the door and stepping out of the cubical facing their inconveniently timed friends, Alison mutters “You guys are starting to make interrupting us, a job”. Distaste smothers all the best friends faces, instead of confronting that comment they all let it go. Emily follows Alison out of the door, watches her delectable derrière sway as she walks towards the mirror’s and sink. Hannah mutters “Aren’t you going to wash your hands” just when you think life cannot get anymore mortifying, it happens, having no choice but to answer Emily mutters embarrassed and quite “Yes, of course” practically admitting her fingers had been used in there encounter. Not wanting to admit it was just her she added “We both will” suddenly she realised she just made that whole situation worse. Her checks inflamed red. Her friends being kind enough to say nothing. Silently she traipses over to the sink and washes her hands while Alison kept to Emily’s promise and cleans her own.

They both check themselves over in the mirror, Hannah and Spencer hand over their bags before all the girls enter separate bathroom stalls, they search through there own bags apply their own individual lip-gloss. Alison pulls out a tiny compact brush and combs her hair, offering Emily the brush afterwards, she sorts her hair out. Alison flirtatiously winks at her brunette though the mirror. And lips “I love you”. Emily grins at her mortification lifting a little, she loves the fact, Alison knows how to make her feel better, in any situation.

Gradually each girl reappears, washes their hands, breaking the awkward silence Spencer suggests “Lets go to class, the bell will go in 5.” they all agree and go to class. Emily and Alison part with a lovingly chaste goodbye kiss coupled with an embrace, eventually they go their own separate ways to their classes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Or Pretty little liars. 
> 
> Please be delightful enough to leave me a comment or kudos. Every one is really appreciated.


End file.
